Cartoon  Anime crossover, KNOW YOUR STARS
by THE EVIL TAKONO
Summary: THE ALMIGHTY KNOW YOUR STARS! It will have cartoons, and ANIME! Our first contestant is OUR FAVORITE ALIEN FROM INVADER ZIM, ZIM! Every contestant will be picked by a reviewer! Anyone think I should put in Jackal? o.0
1. Zim

Zim: HELLOOO!!!!!!! I HEARD I WOULD GET THE SECRET TO DESTROYING MANKIND!!

Voice: KNOW YOUR STAARS!! KNOW YOUR STAARS!! KNOW YOUR STAARS!! KNOW YOURE STAARS!!

Zim: WHO ARE YOU?! SHOW YOURSELF!! YOU CANNOT HIDE FROM THE ALMIGHTY AND POWERFUL ZIIIIIM!!!

Voice: Zim...

Zim: Yes?

Voice: He stole Luffy's hat!!

Zim: WHO IIIIS THIS "LUFFY" OF WHO'M YOU SPEAK?! I DO NOT KNOW OF SUCH A PERSON!!

Luffy: (punches Zim) GIVE ME MY HAT BACK!!

Nami: LUFFY!! (punches Luffy) YOURE WEARING YOUR HAT, IDIOT!!

Luffy: OH! WARI WARI!! HAHAHA!!! (goofy laugh)

Zim: EECH!! Filthy human!!

Voice: Zim...

Zim: Yes?!

Voice: He is an animaniac. (for those who dont know, theyre the 2 warner brothers and 1 warner sister. yakko, wakko, and dot.)

Zim: WHAT IS AN ANIMANIAC?!

Yakko Wakko and Dot: (singing) WE ARE THE AAAAAAAANIMAAAAAANIAAAAACS!!! WE ARE ZAAANY TO THE MAAAX!!

Zim: (on the floor coveing ears and screaming) AAAAAAH!! AAAAH!! WHO IS THIS MAX OF WHOM YOU SPEAK OF?! YOU PEOPLE CONFUSE ME!! AND STOP THIS INCESSANT(or however you spell it) SINGING!!! IT BUUUUUUURNS!!! IT REMINDS ME OF SIZZLOR, MINI-MOOSE, MICHAEL JACKSON, A FAT LADY WHO CALLS HERSELF ALVIDA, BLOATYS PIZZA HOG, AND THE DREADDED TUBA!!! NOOO!!!!!!!!!

Gir: TUBAAAAA!!! TUBA TUNA!!! (eating corn) I LIKE KORN I DOO:)

Voice: Zim...

Zim: YESS?!?!?! ANSWER MEEEEE!!!!!!!

Voice: Has French kissed Dib before.

Zim: eh? whats that? (gets explained french kissing by the voice guy) ECHH!! EWW!!! YOU ARE A DISGUSTING FILTHY HUMAN INDEED!! I HAVE HAD IT WIITH YOU!!!

Voice: now you know Zim; The hat stealing, french-kissing animaniac.

Zim: ENOOOUGH!!! QUIET YOU FILTHY HUMAN!!! I HAVE A HEADACHE BECAUSE OF YOU!!! I AM NOW LEAVING!! (leaves)

Voice: I LOVE THIS JOB!!


	2. Zoro

Zoro: Ugh... Lost AGAIN!! THIS MAPS DEFECTIVE!! (rips up map of CHINA) 

Voice: KNOW YOUR STAARS!! KNOW YOUR STAARS!! KNOW YOUR STAARS!! KNOW YOUR STAARS!!

Zoro: (takes out katana) SHOW YOURSELF!!

Voice: Roronoa Zoro... He LOVES Sanji! (GOMEN SANJI KUN!! -cry-)

Zoro: NANI?! I DESPISE THAT ERO COOK!! I HATE HIM MORE THAN THAT PINK HAIRED MENACE HATES JACKAL!!

Takono: Uh... not really...

Zoro: WHATEVER!!

Voice: Roronoa Zoro... Him and Sanji f--k each other senselessly all the time.

Zoro: _I TOLD YOU I HATE HIM!!_

Voice: YEAH RIGHT!! Roronoa Zoro... He cheats on Sanji by dating swedish tap dancing black(sorry if its racist) men in Swedish clogs and dresses!

Zoro: GABEEN!!(jaw dropping sound)

Takono: GA-BEAN TACO!! WITH NACHOS!!

Zoro: **_OROSAI BAGERRO!! I DONT EVEN KNOW ANY SWEDISH PEOPLE!!_**

Voice: Roronoa Zoro... Is a barbie girl, in a barbie world... and Travels the world with his mexican girlfriend, BON CLAY!

Bon: STOP JOOOOOOOKING AROUND!! THAT MAY BE TRUE BUT IM NOT MEXICAN!!

Zoro: **_THE HELL?! THAT AINT TRUE IN THE LEAST!!_**

Voice: Now you know Roronoa Zoro; a Gay polygamist whos dating Sanji while f--king with him every night and cheats on him with swedish black tap dancers and is a barbie girl while also dating Bon Clay.

Zoro: **_OROSAI!! IMMA KILL YOU!!_**

* * *


	3. Sanji and Takono

Sanji: MELLORINE!! I THOUGHT I HEARD MY LOVELY TAKONO CHWANS VOICE HERE!! MELLORIIIIIINE!!! 

Voice: KNOW YOUR STAARS!! KNOW YOUR STAARS!! KNOW YOUR STAARS!! KNOW YOUR STAARS!!

Sanji: OI! YOU AINT TAKONO CHWAN!!

Voice: Shut up. she wasnt here. Sanji... he's just like his eyebrow... ANYTHING BUT STRAIGHT!!

Sanji: The hell?! My EYEBROW may be curly, BUT IM STRAIGHT!!

Takono: DAMN RIGHT!!

Sanji: TAKONO CHWAAN!!!

Voice: aww, a 2 in one edition!1

Takono: CRAP!!

Sanji: why?

Voice: Takono... she cheats on Sanji by making out with Jackal and doing it with Zoro.

Sanji: **GABEEN!! TAKONO CHWAN WOULD _NEVER_ DO THAT!!**

Takono: **_AND I HATE JACKAL MORE THAN ANYTHING!! I WOULDNT LOVE HIM FOR THE WORLD!! LET ALONE GRAVY-HEAD MARIMO!!  
_**

Zoro: **OROSAI!! I AINT A GRAVY HEAD!!**

Voice: Sanji and Takono... they do it every night...

Takono: NANI?! NO WE DONT! IF WE DID, THAT'D BE IF HE RAPED ME!!

Sanji: AND DONT MAKE FUN OF ME! YOU _KNOW_ I WANNA DO IT WI--I mean uh...

Voice: OOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOHOOHOOHOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! WE HAVE A SEX LOVER IN HERE!! WHAT NEXT, DO YOU PEEK ON HER?

Sanji: (turns bright pink) uhh... umm... er...

Takono: (glares at Sanji and walks away)

Sanji: T-TAKONO CHWAN! WAIT!! WHAT'D I DO?! I DONT PEEK!!

Takono: ITS NOT YOU, THIS GUY PISSES ME OFF!! IM OUTTA HERE!!

Sanji: ME TOO! IM LEAVING!!

Takono: IM SUING-- hey... WAIT! SANJI-KUN! I HAVE AN IDEA!!!

Sanji: ne? (gets idea whispered into ear) OHOHOHO!!! YOURE A SNEAKY LITTLE GIRL!! I LOVE IT!!

Takono: i know!! and who u callin' little, fool?

Sanji: ok, im sorry, AND i'll help!

Takono: HEY! MISTA ANNOUNCER GUY!!!

Voice: oh, youre back? OK! Takono... she has the IQ of a 3 day old chicken.

Takono: I DOO?? IM SMART!! (sticks tongue out the side of mouth and smiles)

Voice: uhh... ok... Takono... is madly in love with Usopp...

Takono: REALLY?! COOL! I DIDNT KNOW THAT!!

Voice: o.0 uhh...Takono... She is only 2 INCHES TALL!!

Takono: COOL! I CAN FINALLY SWIM IN A CUP O' SODA!!

Voice: UHH WHAT?! OK THATS IT! I GIVE UP! SANJIS TURN!!

Sanji: Go ahead.

Voice: Sanji... that bounty picture is prettier than him.

Sanji: IT HAS A GIRL ON IT?!

Voice: uhh NO! Sanji... has spaghetti down his pants.

Sanji: COOL! FREE MEAL!! (looks down pants) CHECK IT OUT!! I FOUND SOME FRENCH FRIES IN HERE TOO!!

Voice: OKAY THIS HAS GOT TO STOP!! IM DONE WITH YOU TWO!!

Sanji: (hugs takono) YOU GENIUS!!

Takono: YES! ME TARZAN! ME GENIUS!! UGGA UGG UGG!!

* * *


End file.
